Medicine?
by cuttie-shika
Summary: Teru wakes up in the middle of the night... Teru-centric.


This time it's also a Teru-centric fic C:

You can take it as a Valentine's gift , however it's in no way related to the occasion.

If there are any errors, blame it on the late hour and my tiredness :3

And there's a thing I want to ask: am I the only one that prefers writing on a cell phone than on the computer? :3 I don't know, but it seems that my phone gives me inspiration… Strange, right? :D

Anyway, enjoy ^_^

Word count: 1,183

xxxxxxxxxx

I wake upon hearing a strange sound.

Not fully awake yet, I sit up and blink a couple of times. Then I slowly get accustomed to the darkness surrounding me. I glance at the clock placed on my nightstand. It's 3am. I try to drift back to sleep but find myself unable to.

I'm alone in the house since Riko-san is away on a business trip. I try to be calm and stay composed, but I hear it again. It's hard to define the source of the noise, the only thing I'm sure of is that it's coming outside of my window. For all I know, it could be anything.

Strange scenarios come to my mind and I'm starting to feel scared. At moments like this, I tend to think about my brother who isn't there for me anymore. He died almost two years ago and I miss him so much… I wish he were here when I need someone to comfort me. And it's still difficult to get by without him here. Especially during rainy periods- they remind me of his death, the funeral, feelings of sheer loneliness, emptiness, sadness I felt then.

I shake my head in order to get rid of those painful memories. I try to concentrate on something else, distract myself from the unhappy thoughts.

I take in my surroundings- the room that I got so used to living in and notice it's unnaturally silent in here. It's not that strange- considering how late or how early it is- for some people, 3am is night, for some- morning. What I mean, it's silent because it's only me in here. If my onii-chan was still alive, I wouldn't hesitate to go to his room and sneak into his bed. I've done that countless times and he never got mad at me for doing so.

I can hear my own heartbeat and I don't like it at all. It reminds me that I'm alone in the apartment. Because of that I get panicky and terrified, I even start to tremble. I still can hear the noise and it doesn't seem to stop. In fact, it gets closer and closer…

I need someone, something to calm me down. I don't want to be by myself. I could email DAISY, but would that be efficient enough? I mean, I need physical contact, closeness and not just mental support. Besides, would he rush to me knowing that I wanted him to be by my side in this instant? The answer is no. I'm fully aware of DAISY's true identity and know that the person lives in the same building as me. But I keep it a secret from him- Kurosaki Tasuku, the janitor at my school, the man I love. It's necessary for me not letting him know because he might disappear from my life. But that's a long story.

I don't dismiss the thought of contacting him, however. I search for my mobile phone underneath the pillow and start writing a message.

On a second thought, I erase all that I've written. For it's pointless waking him up at such an unreasonable hour. He'll probably be mad in the morning and take it out on me, the one who disturbed his precious sleeping time. He's a brute, after all. Or supposed to be one.

But for the second time this night I find it useless to text him. As I hear the strange sound outside the window for the nth time, I make up my mid. I'm going to do something about it. I stand up, take my teddy bear that I got form Haruka on my last birthday and walk out of the room. I go into the bathroom to wash my face and brush teeth. I don't bother changing my clothes, since I'm too scared to go back to that room. Clad only in a pinkish nightgown that goes up to my mid-thigh, I walk out of the apartment and lock the door from outside.

I hesitate for a moment before knocking at the door to my neighbour's apartment. I stand here doubting that he'll wake up quickly, but after what seems like two minutes the door opens slightly. There, sleepy, with slightly messy hair stands he- Kurosaki Tasuku.

The man asks me what I am doing there so late at night. Not answering his question, I ask him whether he's gonna let me in or not. Kurosaki has got no other option than to obey.

He insists on me telling him the reason of my visit. I say that I woke up because of a strange noise and since then wasn't able to fall asleep. He eyes me curiously and asks if something's wrong. I tell him that I got scared and he seems to be amused by the situation. He laughs at me and teases for being such a scaredy-cat.

I can't help getting frustrated. And here I thought I could seek comfort from him. Silly me.

I tell him that it doesn't matter anymore and I'm going back to my apartment.

I intend to turn away and leave, but he stops me. I try to free myself from his grasp, but it's a wasted effort. He's much stronger than me. Tells me that I'm not going anywhere and takes me to the living-room. I sit on the sofa as he prepares some tea for me. Then, after a few minutes he sits down beside me. We don't talk much, but it's not the kind of an unpleasant, awkward silence. In fact, I feel much calmer now that I am with Kurosaki.

His presence only makes me forget all my worries. In an instant I feel much calmer and at ease.

After half an hour of such 'intensive' sitting on the sofa, I begin to get sleepy. Kurosaki tells me to go to bed. _His bed. _I obediently stand up, take the teddy bear with me and head towards his bedroom.

One wild, persistent idea runs through my mind and it tempts me to do something really crazy. I stop in my tracks rather suddenly and say that I'm still scared to be in a dark room. He remarks that I can leave the light on. I feel quite disappointed and say that I don't want to be by myself. Kurosaki only sighs, gets up from the sofa he was sitting on and follows me into the room. I lie down on the bed and he does the same. He turns his back towards me and says 'Goodnight'.

But I'm not satisfied by that, not at all. I tug at his shirt's sleeve but he doesn't react.

'Kurosaki… are you still awake?' I ask.

He tells me that he's not asleep yet and asks what do I want from him this time.

Quietly, I say that I'm cold. He turns around and takes me in his arms. Asks if it's okay now. Instead of answering, I get closer and embrace him. He places a kiss on my forehead. And like that, both of us drift off to sleep.


End file.
